The Seeds of Autumn Die Saat des Herbstes
by dreamingmaiden
Summary: Fast allein, aber mindestens einsam fühlte sich Bran, all seiner Träume einmal Ritter zu werden beraubt, sieht er in seinen Träumen lauter gressliche Dinge, sieht seine Welt auseinander fallen...sorry for any mistakes in Ger or Eng. Almost alone, but at least lonely felt Bran, being robbed of all his dreams to be a knight some day, he saw horribe things, saw his world shattered ...
1. Chapter 1 Deutsch unten, English on top

TRAPPED IN ICE AND SNOW

Bran could see, see as Robb`s head fell from his shoulders, see as Grey Wind starred with dead eyes on his brother`s chest and the clotted blood could no longer mourn for his stabbed heart. He had seen Jon`s body being pierced by swords and the red blood that sullied the unforgiving snow as white as Ghost fur, blood as red as his eyes. He witnessed his father`s head falling down to Joffrey`s und Ser Ilyn`s feet and spiking it later on. He could see then Ned stabbed Lady with a blade, then his mother turned into the Lady Stoenheart with nothing remaining in her chest but hatred. He saw Luwin, Rodrick and Jory fall, heard Theons screams out of Ramsays torturing. And that were only some of the people he loved most.

There were Tyrion, who killed Tywin and Shae, an Jamie whose hand was cut off. Of course, he could remember now who pushed him out of the tower window, but he felt only pity for Jamie.

And he got sick of the screams of a silver haired girl, that choked a bearded savage with a fine cussion and in another dream she sweat nearly to death in labour. The screams did not leave her mouth, she stored them in her heart where they hurt Bran the most.

But the hardest he got hitten by images of Arya and Sansa. The older one did not believe in the good a single day more, instead she became a ruthless plotting snake just like her worst enemy, Queen Cersei. The younger one learnt to deny her House, her roots and her good heart, just to retaliate upon the names that put her to stony beds every night like a prayer. All the good died, the worst lingered on and who ever wanted to live on needed to fit into it. He could see it, watch it, dream of it, but could not change the tiniest thing, only endure it in silence. His world was on fire, just like Winterfell as they were leaving.

Anyway, what could a crippled boy have done in company of a child, two wolves, a wildling woman and a charming but doltish giant? He did not even know if his younger brother shared his nightmares after each cold day.

Shivering Bran digged his finger deeper into Summer`s fur. The direwolf always warmed his legs elsewise they would have fallen off by then.

Osha went hunting even before sunrise. Shaggydog had joined her and Rickon was still asleep somewhere between Hodor`s thick cape and the snoring giant. Bran waited them to wake up themselves as the night had not really lifted its black curtain so far on their paltry dwelling`s entrance. Stroking the muzzle of his furry companion he asked himself once more why he was afflicted with knowledge, but not blessed with wisdom. Suddenly, Shaggydog came in with his tale wagging. Gently the direwolf licked his boy from his dreams and Rickon pulled his around the beast. Right after the wolf Osha entered the cave which they called their home and was seriously in trouble to undo the knots between the long ears of half a dozen snow hares that dangled on the string.

Deep down in his heart Bran knew these were the last days of Shaggydog waking his brother in their hiding place. Soon they would leave, but not today, not now. For today at least one of his many brothers and sisters stayed with him.

All of them ate some hare without any salt, they had run out of spices long ago. However, Bran barely noted it as the ravendreams had flown deep into his mind. The next night waited for its turn filled up with old and new dreams. Bran was sure they all were nightmares. The young Stark tightened his cloak and turned his eyes to the wildling woman. Her advice had often revealed the true meaning of his dreams, but lately they were cruel and plain enough, they did not need further explanation. For how long he would need her help, Bran did not know. Not too long.

The fire in their midst grew smaller after the feast and Osha started to make more capes of hare fur while the direwolves were trying to catch the snow flakes that fell from the evening skies. Bran only watched the sun going down and the horizon coloured itself in all shades of a slaughterhouse. As the darkness arrived the cold crawled back in their bones, winter was coming with all power and Bran promised himself to be prepared to play his part, whatever it was.

IN SCHNEE UND EIS GEFANGEN

Bran konnte es sehen, sehen wie Robbs Kopf von seinen Schultern fiel, sehen, wie Grauwinds Augen tot auf die Brust seine Bruders starrten und das geronnene Blut nicht mehr um das erstochene Herz trauen konnte. Er hatte gesehen wie die Schwerter in Jons Leib eindrangen und das rote Blut den Schnee befleckte, Schnee so weiß wie Geists Fell, Blut so rot wie dessen Augen. Er war Zeuge, wie seines Vaters Kopf vor Ser Ilyns und Joffreys Füße fiel, er aufgespieß wurde. Er konnte sehen wie Ned Lady erstach, wie seine Mutter eine Steinkönigin wurde mit nichts als Hass in ihrer Brust. Er hatte Luwin, Rodrick und Jory fallen sehen, hörte Theon schreien, wie sich Ramsay Bolton an seiner Folter ergößte. Und das waren nur einige die Menschen, die er liebte.

Da waren noch Tyrion, der Tywin tötete und Shae beweinte, da war Jamie die dem Hand abgeschlagen wurde, und obwohl er längst wieder wusste, dass eben dieser ihn das Fenster hinaus gestoßen hatte, konnte er doch nur Mitleid empfinden.

Und ihm wurde übel von den Schreien eines silberhaarigen Mädchens, dass einen bärtigen Wilden mit Kissen erstickte und schwitzend in den Wehen lag, denn sie schrie allen Schmerz in sich hinein, statt in die Welt hinaus.

Doch am härtesten trafen in die Bilder von Arya uns Sansa. Die Ältere glaubte an nichts Gutes mehr und wurde eine intrigante Schlange, wie die Königin, die ihr so sehr zu wider war. Die Jüngere lernte sich selbst zu verleugnen, ihren Namen, ihre Herkunft und ihr gutes Herz, nur um Rache zu nehmen an den Namen, die sie in den Schlaf flüsternten. Alles Gute starb, das Böse überlebte und wer ein Teil der Welt bleiben wollte, passte sich an. Er konnte all das sehen, davon träumen jede Nacht, doch tun konnte er nichts, es nur stumm ertragen, wie seine Welt in Flammen stand, wie Winterfell als er es verlassen hatte.

Was sollte er auch tun, er war ein verkrüppelter Junge am Ende der Welt, mit der Gesellschaft eines liebenswerten Trottels und seines kleinen Bruders, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er sein Träume teilte und während der langen kalten Nächte auch nur immer und immer wieder dem Tod ins Auge blickte.

Fröstelnd schob er seine Hände tief in Sommers Fell, der Schattenwolf hielt stehts seine Beine warm, sonst wären sie längst abgefallen.

Osha war jagen gegangen, noch bevor die Sonne stieg, Struppel war ihr gefolgt und Rickon schlief noch zwischen Hodors dicken Umhang und dem schnarchenden Riesen. Er würde warten, bis er erwachte, ihn nicht wecken, noch war es ohnehin fast schwarz am Eingang ihrer kargen Behausung. Er streichelte die Schnauze seines wölfischen Schattens und fragte sich einmal mehr, warum er mit Wissen geschlagen war, aber nicht mit Weisheit, als Struppel Schwanz wedelnd die Höhle betraft und fast zärtlich mit seiner feuchten Zunge und schwadendem Atem Rickon aus dem Schlaf holte. Der Kleine schlang die Arme um das Tier, das jeder sonst für ein Ungeheuer halten musste. Osha folgte auf dem Fuße und mühte sich sichtlich das halbe Dutzend Schneehasen auseinander zu knoten, so straff hatte sie die Ohren der Tiere an ihrer Hand vertäut.

Im Herzen wusste Bran, dass es einer der letzten Tage sein würde, an dem sie die Höhle betrat und Struppel seinen Rickon hier munter leckte. Bald würden sie gehen. Doch noch nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Noch war zumindest eines seiner Geschwister bei ihm.

Sie aßen von den Hasen, völlig ungewürzt, denn die Salzvorräte aus Winterfell waren längst zu neigen gegangen, doch Bran störte es nicht im mindesten, längst waren die Raben zu tief in seine Seele geflogen, als dass ihm dies noch auffiel. Eine neue Nacht stand bevor, mit neuen und alten Träumen, sicher aber mit Grauen. Der Junge zog einen Umhang enger an sich und blickte hinüber zu der Wildingsfrau, deren Rat so oft schon den Sinn in seinen Träumen entschlüsseln konnte. Aber zu letzt hatte er ganz offen die Szenen der Gewalt gesehen, ohne ein schonendes Rätsel, um seinen Augen das Blut zu ersparen. Wie lang würde er sie noch brauchen. Nicht mehr lang, nur ein kleines bisschen länger noch.

Das Feuer in ihrer Mitte war nach dem Braten flacher geworden und Osha begann aus den Hasenfellen noch mehr Kleidung zu fertigen, während die Schattenwölfe versuchten die tanzenden Flocken vom Himmel zu fangen, die der Abend ihnen bescherte. Bran hatte nur Augen für die fallende Sonne, die alles wieder in ihr Blut tauchte, ein weiterer kurzer Tag war zu Ende gegangen. Und mit der Dunkelheit kroch einmal mehr die Kälte in ihre Glieder, der Winter nahte mit aller Kraft und Bran schwor sich bereit zu sein seine Rolle zu spielen.


	2. Chapter 2

ALONE AT NIGHT

Opening his eyes the cave was empty, all his companions had disappeared. Still it remained dark. Clumsily he jumped forward and looked at his skinny legs underneath his pitch black crow`s body.

Lost in thoughts of Jon Snow he found himself wearing his very own Black that matched the nickname of the Brothers of the Night`s Watch much better than they did. Stalking slowly to the cave`s open end he barely suffered the cold in his new dress, never he had imagined crow feathers so warm and he remembered almost freezing the cloaks which had not served him well all the nights north of the Wall. Black is it, maybe Osha should rather use feathers than fur he closed his ideas. But would he ever see the wildling woman again? He did not know, nor he knew where his little feet would carry him after arriving the dark whole`s mouth.

Now he stood there and with the next step his small body would vanish in the eternal white of the far north.

For a while he did not decide there to go just bouncing from the right to the left and watching the snow dancing. Still the moon was up in the sky where a few weeks ago a comet paved its way, or was it months already? Bran had forgotten, or better to say stopped counting long ago, how many days he had lingered in this icy desert. It was not of any matter. He did not belong anymore to the lands covered with green, but till then he did not figure out what to do in the real North either.

At that very same moment he heard a familiar noise from the top of the cave`s entrance. It was the three-eyed crow. „Finally here?", it asked with its unfriendly, salted voice of which Bran could not tell if it was speaking in any of man`s tongues. He understood the meaning of its words though as the had before. „What do I have to do?", Bran answered the bird by another question. The animal seemed even taller than before having come down from above with a single flap of its wings. „You see and still you are blind. Why don`t you do as you are told?" „All I`ve ever done, I can`t do it anymore, since I fell of this tower, all I ever loved was taken from me and all I ever learnt is useless in my shape. I can´t fight, nor ride and being a crow I am not able to read or write neither, no matter how much mother and the septon tried to teach me." Brans voice was filled with anger, he thought of all his sad dreams and the stories they told before he went on, „And I am not blind, each night I am forced to watch things I do not even want to know. But I can´t do anything about them."

„Look at yourself and tell me once more you cannot ride. Anyone can fight, the own way, but no boy living fights the way you can, just have to start it. You do not like your dreams? Just because you keep your eyes shut." „They are open!", Bran protested knowing at the same time it was childish. The crow looked at him leerly, if a bird with its stiff face is able to do so. „Remember what you have learnt", repeated the crow, „you will see more than the coming winter. Stop hiding behind the past, you are more than a child, more than a Stark." „Why pick me, I cannot match your expectations. Why not Robb? He was no longer a boy then father left could have chosen a warrior, a king and still you picked a crippled boy. Why did he have to die and I live?", Bran`s words grew bitter.

„The day you found the wolves, you chose your fate, all of you. Everyone plays his part, don´t you dare to believe your the only one. Your brother plays his part, just as you do."

What for, if everyone will die in the end, he asked without saying it aloud. Almost he missed the bird talking of Robb as if he were alive, what ever that was supposed to mean. Turning his pecker for his departure the boy interrupted his visitor with his next question, „And why am I to be a Seer, if I do not have the mind to understand the signs? Why the Starks at all, you said we only see the winter coming as our words demand."

„A Seer asks the right question first of all. You just have, answer it yourself. As much you are a Stark you are a Tully and therefore bound to Honour, Duty and Family, just like your Lord Father was without being a Tully. You are a crow, just like Jon Snow and yet you are so different from him. Ride and climb, as you learnt it and do not look back too often. All ways are laid and lead in the future, not only to winter with its terrors. You say, you are a child. All children know what is followed by each winter", finished the crow almost bored and added, „Just ride and find the beauty in the night." „How can I ride with no horse at hand and broken legs?", Ban wanted to know while the crow already spread its wings to leave. „With the wind", it spat out and flew away.

Again Bran found himself alone, but left with plenty to think about. Jon and Robb still seemed to be part of the plan, farther was not. The crow said he had been bound to his family, had been. And by the Old and the New Gods, the crow was right about it. Bran could not figure out the difference between the several dead but maybe he would by doing as he was told. Find answers during a flight through the night, who could know. Flying it was, what they taught him the day Jaime Lannister threw him out of that window. Ever since he had not climbed like a boy, just like a bird, climbed all the levels of the skies. Still thinking he started his lonely way up the merciless hill through the deep snow, upward to reach the top of the entrance. Step by step, stone by stone he came closer to his destination. Being a little bird the height seemed even more threatening, looking back down.

Almost shy he spread his wings and the next icy flaw picked him from the ground. Once more he felt freedom blowing through his feathers, a feeling he almost forgot in the little cave held captive in his half-starven body with the crippled legs. Without a trouble he gained height, nothing could ever beat this feeling. Soon enough he avoided branches of the old trees passing by, looking much older than the usual trunks in the gods wood of Winterfell. Maybe they were planted in the same acinet times as the Heart Tree was with its red tears of rosin.

And other there stood a tree of the same figure with the face from the elder days, it even seemed older than anything else living. Grown and frozen in the world´s earliest days never to bloom again. It looked like a stranger covered in thick bark and with no leaf left in the midst of grim conifers with their narrow snow-hidden branches. The last time it wore green the children of the forest danced around its trunk, Bran guessed.

Chosing a branch to sit on he noticed he was not alone anymore. Down in the snow a pup was playing, small and fluffy, and watching the bird with curious eyes. There were some more of them, not full pack, just to grown wolves, starring up, too. A moment Bran was strangely frightened, but there was no lust to kill in their eyes, more the joy of an encounter, maybe even something familiar. They were no dyrewolves but their slightly smaller brothers, the ice wolves. Nevertheless, each of them could have catched a crow even a man`s height from ground. All of this seemed to be fitting though without a spill of blood, the ice wolves, the crow and the aged tree, that watched voiceless as if it understood the meaning of this encounter.

Quickly Bran left his doubts behind and slipped gently down to them on his wings. He landed in between the grown ones and was pushed softly from behind. The pup licked his feathers and did not want to step aside no more as the taller ice wolves approached. The biggest one glew not only shiny but grey like a cloud up in the sky and its eyes gloomed in a strangely familiar blue. Not having thought about it properly the beast´s tongue came across Bran´s eyes and left his skin wet. Trying to dry it the boy rubbed his face and Summer`s tongue continued the licking.

The ice wolves were gone, so was the old tree, faded with the morning sun.

Hodor and Rickon sat by the fire, while Osha was skinning a deer today. She came over to Bran and whispering she asked him, „Has the little Lord dream again?" „Yes, of ice wolves and a Heart Tree older than the Wall. There was the Crow..." Bran did not end the sentence but turned his mind to the bird`s words once more. „Does the little Lord know there to go now?" „I do, but I fear the path is meant for me alone." Osha looked at him, not giving a hint whether she liked that idea.

„Osha?" „Yeah, my boy?" „Feathers warm better than any fur does." „I will catch some snow hens then tomorrow, aye?", the wildling woman added with her knowing smile.

ALLEIN IN DER NACHT

Wie er die Augen öffnete, war die Höhle leer, seine Begleiter alle verschwunden. Es war noch dunkel. Tapsig hüpfte er vorwärts und sah die dünnen Beinchen unter seinem pechschwarzen Krähenkörper.

In Gedanken an Jon Schnnee dachte er, dass er nun also sein ganz eigenes Schwarz übergestreift hatte und dem Spitznamen der Männer der Nachtwache dabei mehr Ehre machte. Langsam stakste er zum Augang der Höhle, seiner neuen Gestalt schien die Kälte kaum zu schaden, nie hatte er ein Krähengefieder für so warm gehalten, und erinnerte sich fast fröstelnd an all die Mäntel zurück, die ihm in den Nächten nördlich der Mauer keine guten Dienste mehr geleistet hatten. Nun also in schwarz, vielleicht sollte Osha lieber Federn rupfen, als Felle abziehen, schloss er den Gedanken, nicht ganz ohne schaudern, war er ja nun selbst Federvieh. Aber würde er die Wildlingsfrau je wieder sehen? Er wusste es nicht, genauso wenig wusste er, wohin seine kleinen Füße ihn tragen sollten, hatte er erst den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht.

Nun war er angekommen und mit dem nächsten Schritt würde sein kleiner Körper tief im ewigen Weiß des Nordens verschwinden.

Eine Weile stand er da, hopste mal nach rechts mal nach links und sah dem Schnee beim rieseln zu. Der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel, wo vor einigen Wochen der Komet seine Bahn gezogen hatte, oder waren es schon Monate? Bran hatte vergessen, oder besser lange aufgegeben zu zählen wie viele Tage sie schon in dieser Eiswüste zugebracht hatten. Es war auch gleich. Er gehörte nicht mehr dorthin, wo Gras wuchs, aber bisher konnte er nicht ausmachen, was genau er hier im wirklichen Norden sollte.

Und in eben diesem Moment hörte er ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes Krächzen vom oberen Rand des Höhleneinganges. Es war die Krähe mit dem dritten Auge. „Endlich hier?", fragte sie unfreundlich mit ihrer rauen Stimme, von der Bran hätte nicht sagen können, ob sie eine menschliche Sprache benutzte. Doch er verstand die Worte, wie auch schon zuvor. „Und nun?", fragt Bran den Vogel, der ihm jetzt noch viel größer erschien, da er sich mit einem Flügelschlag zu ihm herab begab. „Du siehst und bleibst blind, warum tust du nicht das, was dir gelehrt wurde?" „Alles was ich je gern tat, kann ich nicht mehr, seit ich vom Turm fiel, alles was ich je liebte, wird mir genommen und alles was ich sonst je lernte, ist nutzlos in der Gestalt einer Krähe. Ich kann weder kämpfen, noch reiten und als Krähe nicht einmal mehr schreiben und lesen, obwohl sich Mutter und der Septon immer so bemühten es mich zu lehren." Brans Stimme war vorwurfsvoll, er dachte daran , was er alles gesehen hatte, bevor er fort fuhr, „Und blind bin ich nicht, jede Nacht muss ich sehen, was ich nicht einmal wissen will. Nur tun gar ich nichts dagegen."

„Sie dich an und sag mir noch einmal, du könntest nicht reiten. Kämpfen kann ein jeder auf seine Weise, aber kein Junge dieser Tage kann es so wie du, würdest du nur erst beginnen. Dir gefallen deine Träume nicht, weil du deine Augen nicht öffnest." „Meine Augen sind offen!", protestierte Bran und wusste gleichzeitig, wie kindisch das war. Die Krähe sah ihn misstrauisch an, wenn ein Vogel mit seinem starren Blick überhaupt dazu im Stande war. „Erinnere dich, daran, was du gelernt hast.", beharrte die Krähe, „dann wirst du bald mehr als den Winter nahen sehen. Hör auf dich nur hinter dem zu verstecken, was gewesen ist, du bist mehr als ein Kind, mehr als ein Stark." „Wieso habt ihr mich ausgesucht, wenn ich so wenig eure Erwartungen entspreche? Wieso nicht Robb? Er ist kein Kind mehr gewesen, seid Vater Winterfell verließ. Stadtdessen habt ihr einen Krüppel gewählt und ihn sterben lassen", sagte Bran bitter.

„An dem Tag als ihr eure Wölfe fandet, habt ihr euer Schicksal selbst gewählt, ihr alle. Jeder spielt seine Rolle und glaube nicht, du seist der einzige. Dein Bruder hat seine Rolle zu spielen, wie du die deine."

Wozu, wenn wir doch eh alle sterben, fragte sich Bran ohne die Worte auszusprechen. Fast hätte er dabei überhört, dass der andere Vogel von Robb nicht in der Vergangenheit sprach, was auch immer dies bedeuten mochte. Gerade wandte sich der Schnabel von Brans Besucher zum Abflug, als dem Jungen die nächsten Fragen aus der Kehle schossen, „Und wieso werde ich ein Seher, wenn ich nicht den Verstand zu haben scheine die Dinge zu deuten? Wieso überhaupt die Starks, wenn wir nur den Winter nahen sehen, wie es unser Motto verlangt?"

„Ein Seher muss zuerst die richtige Frage stellen. Du hast sie gestellt, du kannst sie dir selbst beantworten. So sehr du ein Stark bist, bist auch ein Tully und damit der Ehre, Pflicht und Familie gewogen, wie es auch dein Hoher Vater war, ohne ein Tully zu sein. Du bist jetzt eine Krähe, genau wie Jon und doch so anders. Also reite und klettere, wie du es gelernt hast und schau nicht zu oft zurück. Vor dir liegen alle Richtungen, nicht nur der Winter mit seinen Schrecken. Du bist ein Kind sagst du, jedes Kind weiß, was auf jeden Winter folgt", sagte die Krähe schon fast gelangweilt und fügte noch hinzu, „Reite endlich und finde die Schönheit der Nacht." „Wie soll ich ohne Pferd reiten", wollte Bran wissen, während die dreiäugige Krähe schon ihre Flügel spreizte. „Mit dem Wind." krächzte sie zum Abschied und flog davon.

Wieder war Bran allein, doch hatte er vieles zum Nachdenken. Jon und Robb schienen noch immer Teil des Plans zu sein, sein Vater nicht. Nach den Worten der Krähe, war er seiner Familie gewogen gewesen, WAR. Und bei den alten und neuen Göttern, dabei hatte die Krähe recht. Bran verstand es nicht, worin sich Tote unterschieden, aber vielleicht würde er es heraus finden, wenn er das tat, was ihm die Krähe geraten hatte, Antworten finden bei einem Flug durch die Nacht. Denn das Fliegen hatte ihn die Krähe gelehrt, an dem Tag, als Jamie Lannister ihn aus dem Fenster stoßen hatte. Seither war er nicht mehr geklettert wie ein Junge, nur noch wie ein Vogel, durch die Stufen des Himmels. Gesagt, getan. Mühsam hüpfte er unbeholfen durch den tiefen Schnee um an die Oberseite des Höhleneinganges zu gelangen. Stück für Stück, Stein für Stein kam er seinen Ziel näher. Als Vogel wirkte die Höhe fast bedrohlich, als er nun hinunter blicken konnte.

Nahezu scheu spreizte er die Flügel und mit der nächsten eisigen Böe hob er ab. Wieder spürte er die Freiheit, die durch die Federn wehte, ein Gefühl, dass er in der kleinen Höhle in seinem ausgehungerten Körper mit den lahmen Beinen fast vergessen hatte. Mit Leichtigkeit gewann er an Höhe, nichts konnte besser sein als zu fliegen. Bald wich er mit seinen Schwingen den Ästen von uralten Bäumen aus, viel älter noch als die meisten Stämme im Götterhain von Winterfell, vielleicht so alt wie der Herzbaum mit seinen roten Tränen von Harz.

Und auch hier stand ein Baum mit einem Gesicht aus der alten Zeit, nur schien er älter zu sein, als alles was lebte. Als wäre er in der Welt frühster Tag hier gewachsen und eingefroren um nie wieder aufzutauen. Er stand wie ein Fremder mit seiner dicken Borke und ganz ohne Laub zwischen den grimmigen Nadelgewächsen mit ihren dürren, verschneiten Ästen. Wann er das letzte mal grün getragen hatte, wussten sicher nur die Kinder des Waldes, als sie noch im seinen Stamm tanzten.

Gerade wollte sich Bran auf einem Ast nieder lassen, da bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war. Im Schnee wälzte sich ein Wolfswelpe, klein und flauschig und sah dem Vogel oben neugierig beim Flattern zu. Und es waren noch mehr, aber kein großes Rudel, sondern einzig zwei erwachsene Tiere, die ebenfalls zu ihm herauf blickten. Für einen Moment standen Bran die Federn zu Berge, doch es war keine Mordlust in den Augen der schneeweißen Riesen unter ihm, eher Neugier und vielleicht auch eine sonderbare Vertrautheit. Es waren keine Schattenwölfe, sondern ihre kleinen Vettern, die Eiswölfe. Dennoch hätten sie eine Krähe auch aus Metern Höhe noch zu Boden zerren können. Doch es schien wie ein Treffen, die Eiswölfe und die Krähe vor dem uralten Baum, der sie stumm ansah, als wüsste er, was sie hier versammelt hatte.

Bran übewandt schnell jede Furcht und ließ sich mit seinen Schwingen sanft herunter gleiten zu ihnen. Er landetet zwischen den beiden großen Wölfen und wurde von hinten angestupst. Der Welpe schleckte sein Gefieder und schien gar nicht mehr von ihm ablassen zu wollen, als ihn auch die beiden Ausgewachsenen zwischen die Pfoten nehmen wollten. Der größte schimmerte für einen Moment nicht nur hell wie der Schnee, sondern Grau wie eine Wolke am Himmel und seine Augen leuchteten in einem seltsam vertrauten blau, doch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, legte sich dessen große Zunge über seine Augen und seine Haut wurde feucht. Er rieb sich die Augen trocken und Sommer führte Zunge über Brans Stirn. Die Eiswölfe hatte die Morgensonne verschluckt, genau wie den alten Baum.

Hodor und Rickon saßen am Feuer, während Osha heute ein Reh häutete. Sie erhob sich und trat auf Bran zu. Fast im Flüsterton sprach sie zu ihm: „Hat der kleine Lord wieder geträumt?" „Ja, von Eiswölfen und einem Herzbaum, der älter sein muss als die Mauer. Und die Krähe..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern fiel wieder in Gedanken an die Worte des Vogels. „Uns weiß der kleine Lord nun, wohin er gehen muss?" „Ja, ich weiß es. Aber ich werde allein gehen müssen." Osha sah ihn an, ohne etwas erkennen zu lassen, was sie davon hielt.

„Osha." „Ja?" „Vogelfedern wärmen besser als Tierfelle." „Also gibt es morgen Schneehühner, kleine Krähe", sagte die Wildlingsfrau mit ihrem gewitzten Lächeln.


	3. Chapter 3

DURCH EISIGE WINDE

Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie die Höhle verlassen, gemeinsam, nicht getrennt, wie Bran es geglaubt hatte. Nach seinem Krähentraum hatte er geglaubt in der nächsten Nacht einfach fort zu fliegen, aber er hatte im Land der Nacht weder seinen Vogelfreund, noch die Wölfe oder den Herzbaum wiederfinden können, stattdessen war er immer wieder zwischen Osha, Rickon und Hodor und den beiden Schattenwölfen aufgewacht. Schon spürte er das Gefängnis seines zertrümmerten Körpers erneut auf seiner Seele lasten.

Mühsam stapften sie vorwärts auf der Suche nach etwas, von denen keiner von ihnen wusste, in welcher Richtung es zu finden wäre. Aber wo sonst, wenn nicht vor dem Herzbaum konnte Bran seine Reise fortsetzen, also hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht in die Richtung, in der der Wind die blassen Herbstnadel schickte, wenn der Frost selbst sie von den Ästen riss. Senden uns nicht die Götter den Wind? Das hatte zumindest Osha einmal behauptet. Überhaupt war Bran immer nur durch Hilfe einen Schritt weiter gekommen... Osha und Hodor, Jojen und Meera Reed, die ihn über die Mauer begleitet hatten, Kalthand und die Krähe. Und nicht zuletzt der alte Seher. Ob er zu früh gegangen war, um Bran sein seltsames Handwerk zu lehren, immer mehr glaubte Bran nicht daran, dass er dafür gemacht war seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Lieber hätte er ein Schwert und stände vor den Bösen. Aber waren sie eigentlich, die Bösen? Seine Träume hatten ihn Einsichten gegeben, die Jamie Lennister nicht länger nur als Monster zeigten, Cersei um ihre Kinder kämpfen sah. Genau wie Catelyn griff sie dabei zu allen Mitteln und beide standen am Ende allein da.

Und hätte sich Robb seine Aufgabe gewünscht? Verraten vom engsten Freund und der eigenen Mutter, ermordet von den Männern, die ihm die Treue geschworen hatten? Sicher nicht. Am Ende war auch er allein und Bran war sich sicher, dass er bald allein sein würde, wie Arya und Sansa, wie Jon und Robb. Dabei wurde ihm noch kälter und er krallte seine halb erfrorenen Finger tiefer in Hodors starken Nacken. Kein Eber hätte kräftiger sein können.

Sie wanderten auch den dritten Tag scheinbar ziellos durch das Schneegestöber und kamen nur langsam voran. Bran konnte nicht glauben, dass er in weniger als einer Nacht diese gewaltige Strecke geflogen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die falsche Richtung gewählt, vielleicht waren sie aber auch im Nachteil weil sie von keinen magischen Schwingen getragen wurden. Gab es den alten Herzbaum überhaupt? Umso länger sie den Schutz der Höhle verlassen hatten, desto mehr drängten sich diese Fragen in den Vordergrund.

Die Bäume standen wie erfrorene Soldaten kreuz und quer an ihrem Pfad, den die kleine Gruppe mit ihren Schuh- und Pfotenabdrücken in den Schnee zeichneten, bald würden sie wieder zuschneien und ihre Fährte verschluckt.

Obwohl an Bran beständig die Zweifel nagten, schien Osha sich ihrer Sache noch sehr gewiss, den in weiten Schritten ging sie voran, als ob das Ziel schon in Sichtweite sei und sie eine gut geheißte Stube erwartete. Ob Osha schon einmal an diesem Baum war? Einmal mehr viel Bran auf, dass er sehr wenig über seine treue Gefährtin wusste, die ohne zu fragen gleich zwei Kinder verteidigte, deren Familie sie fast getötet hatte wie ihre Begleiter damals.

Rickon vertrieb sich den Tag, indem er abwechselnd versuchte Struppel zu reiten oder ihm eine Geschichte vertrug, die er nur von der alten Nan haben konnte, sie aber so selbstbewusst zum Besten gab, als seien es die eigene. Der Schattenwolf ertrug es ohne ein einziges Knurren, obwohl Bran schwören könnte, dass sein pelziger Bruder Sommer das nicht mit sich machen lassen würde, nicht einmal mit Bran auf seinem Rücken.

Durch den Nebel seines eigenen Atems sah er wie Sommer sich von der Gruppe absetzte und in den weißen und doch dunklen Wald entschwand. Sofort zerrte Bran heftig an Hodors Kragen und der Riese drehte seinen großen Kopf so gut er eben konnte zu seinem kleinen Lord um. Auch Osha, Stuppel und Rickon hielten bald inne und suchten Sommer zwischen den Bäumen, doch er war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Fast hektisch brachen sie alle zu gleich in den Wald ein und folgten den schon halb verwehten Spuren des Schattenwolfes. Der Wind heulte um ihren Ohren und Hodors Atem ging angestrengt unter Last seines kleinen Lords.

Zwischen den peitschen Böen der Luft hörte man bald auch das Jaulen, das nur aus Sommers Kehle stammen konnte. Und tatsächlich saß der Wolf auf einer kleinen Lichtung, auf der der Sturm auf seltsame Weise schwächer zu sein schien. Hinter ihm stand ein eingeschneites Ungetüm ohne Blätter, mit einer Borke so dick wie die ältesten Bücher in Luwins Bibliothek.

Als Hodor mit Bran den Baum erreicht hatte, befreite dieser den Stamm ein wenig von seiner weißen Kutte und legte ein riesenhaftes, rotes Gesicht frei, aus dessen Augen das Blut des Baumes drang.

Osha hatte schnell erkannt, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, und wie selbstverständlich ging sie in einigen Manneshöhen Abstand um den Baum herum und wühlte im Schnee und legte genau ein Dutzend Steine frei. Vor jedem einzelnen kniete sie sich, als seien es die Altare in einem Schrein der Sieben. Bran erinnerte sich, dass ein solcher Findling, flach und breit wie eine Bank auch vor dem Götterhain in Winterfell lag und sein Vater zum Beten oft vor dem Stein auf die Knie gesunken war, nicht vor dem Baum selbst. Und doch blieben es nur kalte Steine in einem dunklen Winterwald, so sehr sie auch beten mochte.

Bran setzte sich stattdessen in den Wurzelstock des Urgewächses und begann nach Krähen oder Wölfen jedweder Art Ausschau zu halten, doch sie waren allein. Sommer bettete wieder seine tauben Beine in seinem Fell und Bran streichelte seinen Kopf zwischen den Ohren. Enttäuscht und frierend atmete er aus und schloss die Augen.

Schon eine Woche saß Bran am Fuße des Herzbaumes und noch immer hatte er nicht herausfinden können, wie er die Krähe zur Rückkehr bewegen könnte, oder selbst wieder zu einem Flug aufbrechen konnte. Rickon und Osha waren gegangen und weil Bran darauf bestanden hatte, war auch Hodor mit ihnen verschwunden. Osha zweifelte weniger an Brans Entscheidung als er selbst. Sie hatten ihm Feuersteine, Holz und viele tote Hasen da gelassen. Er war nun allein, wenn man von Sommer absah, der noch immer seine Beine wärmte, dem einzigen Körperteil, der nicht von der Kälte zerfressen wurde. Die meiste Zeit schlief er, auf der Suche nach einem eingebenden Traum, der nicht kam. Sonst konnte er nur die Flocken bei ihrem Tanz beobachten, der je nach Wind leidenschaftlich oder besinnlich ausfallen konnte.

Mittlerweile war Bran davon überzeugt, dass er besser mit de anderen nach Skagos aufgebrochen wäre, einer eisigen Insel irgendwo in den kalten Wassern zwischen Essos und Westeros. Aber wie sollte es dort schon ungastlicher sein als hier unter erfrorenen Bäumen, wo ein jeder nur noch wartete bis man die Kälte nicht mehr spürte oder einen die Anderen heimgesucht hatten. Einen Moment lang dachte er an den Deserteur von der Nachtwache, bei dessen Hinrichtung er zu gesehen hatte. Der Mann hatte keine Lüge in den Augen als er vom Wiedererwachen der Anderen berichtet hatte. Aber dafür war er ja auch nicht gestorben, dachte Bran. Er ist geflohen, vor diesem Wald und allem was darin haust. Wie gerne würde er jetzt auch fortlaufen, aber auf Bran wartete kein zu Hause, kein Winterfell, nicht einmal eine erlösende Klinge, die ihm den Kummer von den Schultern schnitt wie Eis. Außerdem konnte er ja schon lange nicht mehr laufen. Also blieb er sitzen und wartete auf die Kälte oder die Anderen, wer immer sich seiner eher erbarmen mochte.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Bran noch einsamer unter der Riesen von totem Holz, denn auch Sommer hatte ihn verlassen. Sein Schattenwolf war gegangen, nun war er wahrlich verloren. Mit einem Blick auf die Vorräte wurde ihm klar, dass es wohl sein letzter Tag hier sein würde. Der Sturm war ebenfalls zurückgekehrt, gerade so als wollte er ihn mit seiner eisigen Folter verabschieden. Doch Bran konnte seine Finger kaum noch spüren und er würde sich nicht lange an ihm ergötzen können. Die Sonne hatte sich den ganzen Morgen noch kaum richtig blicken lassen, so finster war der Himmel von Wolken verhangen und die einzigen Lichtspiele waren die Schatten zwischen den kahlen Stämmen, die Bran wissen ließen, dass er, wenn einmal tot, nicht mehr lange im Winterwald liegen würde. Was auch immer durch den Schnee streifte nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, es schien ungeduldig zu werden wie der Tag älter wurde. Dennoch konnte Bran nicht ausmachen, wer sich schon stundenlang anpirschte.

Am Nachmittag schließlich erblickte er zum ersten Mal die blauen Augen zwischen den Rinden durchschimmern, der schneeweiße Körper der Bestie war kaum zu erkennen. Es waren also die Eiswölfe, sie waren zurückgekehrt, aber diesmal gierten ihre Augen nach Fleisch.

Bran wurde klar, dass die Wölfe nicht warten würden, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte, vielmehr würde sie ihn mit Haut und Haar zerfetzen... Bran begann zu zittern, der Kälte wegen, hatte sein Körper das längst eingestellt. Ob Krüppel oder nicht war jetzt gleich, sie würden ihn kriegen. Ängstlich presste Bran seinen kalten Rücken an die noch kältere Borke. Tränen liefen bis zum Kinn und fielen nicht mehr in den Schnee, sondern bildeten kleine Kristalle an dem Fell, welches seine zu Fäusten geballten Finger bedeckte. Tonlos schluchzte er vor sich hin und wusste, er würde allein sterben, wie Robb, aber nicht weil er verraten worden war, sondern weil er alle fort geschickt hatte. Er war ein dummer, kleiner Junge und hatte es nicht besser verdient, dachte sich Bran. Dann brach es aus ihm heraus, ein Wimmern hallte durch den Wald und Brans Lippen bebten. Durch die zusammenkniffen Augen sah er den blauäugigen Wolf aus den Bäumen hervor treten und wieder schien sein Fell mit jedem Wimpernschlag nachzudunkeln. Doch Brans Blick klebte wie Honig an den blauen Kristallen, die ihn schon fraßen, bevor sich die gewaltigen Kiefer um seinen Hals schließen konnten.

Fest bis er sich auf die Lippen, um sein Wimmern zu beenden und ein kleiner, roter Strom von warmen Blut lief aus seinen Mundwinkeln.

Der Wolf sah nun zwei blutende Gesichter, eines in der Rinde und das andere auf den Schultern eines kleinen Jungen, der kaum die Jagd wert war, so dürr mutete er an, doch bisher hatte er ja nicht einmal Anstalten gemacht zu fliehen.

Völlig aus dem nichts kam ein starker Windstoß und befreite den alten Baum von seinem Winterkleid und legte noch mehr Borke frei. Und dann bebte der Stamm, an dem Bran lehnte, als sei er unsanft aus seinem Jahrtausende langen Schlaf erweckt worden. Eine brummige Stimme trat aus dem Holz, tief wie das Knurren eines Bären und laut wie ein riesiger Wasserfall.

„Was weckst du mich?" Stille folgte auf die Worte. „Hilfe", war alles was Bran noch über die Lippen brachte, leise und schwach, war der Eiswolf auch beeindruckt von dem Grollen wieder in den Wald verschwunden.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte der Baum, fast noch verschlafen. „Vor den Wölfen!" „Bist du nicht selbst ein Wolf, Bran Stark, und wolltest du nicht immer so kühn sein wie ein Ritter, bevor du fliegen lerntest? Stattdessen zitterst du wie ein Kind." „Ich bin kein Feigling!", schrie Bran, der langsam zu sich selbst fand. „Und fliegen kann ich auch nicht", stellte er klar. „Was hast du dann vor zehn Nächten getan, als dich die Krähe besuchte?" „Das war nicht echt, es war nur ein Traum!" „Wie kommt es dann, kleine Krähe, dass dich der Eiswolf aus deinem Traum so erschreckt und du mit einem Baum sprechen kannst?" Bran gingen die Argumente aus. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er dennoch fort, „Ihr müsst mir helfen." „Erfülle deine Aufgabe. Hast du gesehen? Bist du geflogen?" „Nein. Aber wie soll ich fliegen, ich hab es doch versucht. Wozu soll das gut sein?" „Ein Seher stellt die richtige Frage, nicht Hunderte. Ich werde dir genau zwölf Fragen stellen. Kannst du sie beantworten, helfe ich dir." „Aber..." „Willst du die Fragen hören oder nicht, kleine Krähe?" Bran war enttäuscht, es schien, als sei er erst am Anfang seiner Reise, nicht am Ende, dabei war er so erschöpft und sein Körper kaputt, nicht nur die Beine. Aber es blieb ihm keine Wahl, immerhin hatte der Baum die Wölfe verscheucht, ein Fortschritt zumindest für den Moment.

„Also schön, stell mir deine Fragen..."„Zu wem sprichst du?" - „Zu dir, zu einem Herzbaum", antwortete Bran frei heraus und hoffte inständig, dass die Frage so leicht bleiben würden. „Wer ist der Wolf, der das Rudel führt?" „Der Erbe von Wintefell."

„Welche Katze schleicht durch die Häuser der Feinde?" Und schon wusste Bran nichts mehr zu sagen. „Die Schattenkatze", gab er schließlich unsicher von sich.

„Welcher einsame Wolf streift durch den Winterwald?" „Sommer", fast konnte Bran das weiche Fell seines Lebensretters in den Fingern spüren.

„Welcher Eiswolf folgt dem Bären auf den Thron?" Völlig ratlos saß Bran zwischen den großen Wurzeln und wusste, dass er antworten musste. „Der Gerissenste."

Welche Krähe bringt die Kunde aus dem Norden?" Ohne nachzudenken kam ihn nur ein Name in den Sinn, „Jon Schnee."

„Welcher Falke sieht die Wölfe auch jenseits der Ufer?" „Ein Wanderfalke?", schon wieder eine Frage auf die Bran keine richtige Antwort hatte.

„Welche Taube bringt den Frieden?" „Eine Weiße." „Welcher Fisch zähmte den Löwen?" Bran war sich schon bewusst, dass er durch die Prüfung gefallen war und gab nur noch mit Frust einen Ton von sich. „Ein Leckerer, hoffe ich doch."

„Wer beugt den Hirsch?" „Der gezähmte Löwe?" „Wer bannt die Kälte?" „Die Sonne", gab er fröstelnd zurück. „Wer bist du?" „Bran Stark, ein Wolf aus Winterfell." Einen Moment dachte er nach, dann fügte er noch hinzu, „ Ich bin die kleine Krähe." „Wohl eine Krähe, die ihre Flügel nicht benutzt und ihre Augen auch nicht. Deine Antworten sagen mir, dass du nicht geflogen bist, um zu sehen." „Auch dann bleiben es meine Augen, mit denen ich ja nichts sehe, wie ihr alle sagt." „Ihr?" „Die Krähe und du!" „Wie können wir vom gleichen Schlage sein, wenn ich ein Baum und sie eine Krähe ist, bist du ihr nicht viel ähnlicher?", grollte der Baum nahezu sanft und Bran wusste, dass auch dies eine richtige Frage auf den Weg zu den Antworten gewesen war. „Jetzt flieg und gib deinen Augen die rechte Perspektive, dass sie sehen können, wie es nur die Deinen vermögen." „Aber wie?", wollte Bran wissen, doch der Baum würde nicht mehr antworten und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Wölfe zurück kamen.

Wie der Baum verstummte, begann auf einem der Findlinge vor ihm ein Feuer leise zu knistern. Doch lag kein Scheit dort oder auch nur ein Brocken Kohle, der es hätte nähren können, als hätte es ein Geist entzündet. Aber wen sollte das noch wundern in einem Wald mit sprechenden Krähen und Bäumen? Zwölf Fragen, zwölf Antworten, zwölf Steine, zwölf Feuer. So einfach und so klar trug ihn der Gedanke in den Schlaf, denn sein Körper konnte nicht mehr fliegen, er konnte nicht mal ohne Lehne sitzen .

Da stand er nun zwischen Haaren und Wurzeln, eine große Zunge leckte das Gefieder ab. Sommer sah Bran in die Augen und schien keinen Unterschied zu machen, ob er nun ein Vogel war oder ein verkrüppelter Junge. Die kleine Krähe verließ den warmen Schoß des Schattenwolfes und blickte auf die umliegenden Äste. Diesmal würde er keine Abflugrampe haben und streckte die Flügel. Am klaren Nachthimmel konnte er die Sterne sehen, die Bilder am Himmel hatte er zum Teil noch nie gesehen, so weit waren sie also nach Norden vorgedrungen. Er spreizte die noch ungeübten Flügel und schlug sie unbeholfen in einem verqueren Rhythmus, dennoch trennten sich seine Beine mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden und er landete mit wenigen Flügelschlägen auf halber Höhe des gewaltigen Herzbaumes, der sich wieder schlafen gelegt hatte. Sein kleines Feuer auf dem Findling züngelte weiter fast fröhlich vor sich hin, ohne einen Hüter zu brauchen.

„Endlich bereit zum Aufbruch?", kam überraschend das Krächzen aus einem noch höher gelegenem Ast. „Ja." „Wir werden sehen." Die beiden Krähen verließen ihren Horst und erhoben sich in den Nachthimmel. Immer höher stiegen sie in größer werdenden Kreisen, bis sie sich für eine Richtung entschieden und anhand der Sterne, die Bran wie eine Karte lesen konnte, war sich die kleine Krähe sicher, dass sie zur Mauer segelten durch die Dunkelheit.

Hier oben peitschen eisige Winde durch seine Federn und fast schon fror er wieder wie der kleine Junge unten im Wurzelstock, doch er flog gen Süden und bald würde er die Sonne nicht auf eine weiße Einöde fallen sehen, sondern wie ihre Strahlen das letzte Herbstkorn streichelte. Der Wind und auch nicht der Schnee würden ihn davon abhalten.


	4. Chapter 4

AN DER MAUER

Bran flog lange Zeit seinem dreiäugigen Lehrer hinter her, irgendwann verschwandt dieser doch inmitten den Böen von grau am Morgenhimmel. Ein wenig hilflos flatterte die kleine Krähe nun zwischen den Wolken, natürlich würde er weiter nach Süden fliegen, weg von dem verkrüppelten Jungen, der im Wald lag und sich vor den nahenden Ungeheuern der Nacht gefürchtet hatte. Er war frei zu fliegen, wohin er wollte, um Antworten zu finden. Doch wo sollte er beginnen? Nach Winterfell reisen, an die Mauer, aber wen sollte er dort finden? Alle hatten die Orte verlassen, die er je mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, alle die er kannte, alle die er liebte.

Einen Moment überlegte er nach Süden, sehr weit in den Süden aufzubrechen, vielleicht nach Königsmund um Ser Barristan Selmy sehen, den größten Ritter dieser Tage. Oder nach Essos und die junge Frau mit Silberhaar beim Füttern ihrer Drachen beobachten? Einerlei, alles lag im Süden und noch hatte er nicht einmal die Mauer zu Gesicht bekommen.

Mit einigen Dutzend Flügelschlägen schraubte sich Bran weiter hoch, um einen bessere Übersicht zu erlangen. Weit konnte er blicken, es war atemberaubend, ganz ähnlich den Bildern, die er hatte nach dem Sturz aus dem Turm. Weit im Osten erhob sich der glühende Kreis der Sonne über einem fernen Kontinent, der nur durch einen winzigen Kanal von Westeros getrennt schien, nur ein Schritt seiner kurzen Beinchen war das Meer breit. Und am nördlich Ende lag eine Insel, Skagos, wohin Rickon und die anderen aufgebrochen waren. Wie es ihnen wohl ergangen war?

Auf der anderen Seite der Landmasse konnte Bran die Eiseninseln und die Bäreninsel erspähen, winzig muteten sie an, die Felsen, von denen Theon immer der Prinz sein wollte. Direkt vor ihm lag seine Heimat, der Norden südlich der Mauer und obwohl nur der Wolfswald zu erkennen war, hätte er mit traumtänzerischer Sicherheit auf den Türmen von Winterfell landen können. Von hier oben sah die Welt so friedlich aus, keine Spur von Gewalt und Tod. Warum nicht hier oben bleiben, fragte sich Bran. Sanft fuhr ihm der Wind durch die Federn, denn den Sturm hatte er längst verlassen. Über dem Wolfswald hing nicht eine Wolke, und er sah, dass es geschneit haben musste in Winterfell, aber jetzt schien die Sonne über den Zinnen. Behaglich glitt er durch die Lüfte und die Sonne wärmte ihn gut, wie lange nicht mehr,

Doch plötzlich erfasste ihn ein Sog, mächtiger als jede Böe zuvor. Kaum konnte er die Richtung behalten, so wurden seine Flügel umher geschleudert. Schnell und immer schneller stürzte er abwärts. Schon sah er den weißen Boden auf sich zu rauschen, der Traum von Wärme war so rasch verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Wieder bekam Bran Angst, nicht vor Wölfen, sondern vor dem Aufprall. Größer und größer wurden die Umrisse unter ihm und dann konnte er sie nicht mehr übersehen; ein Bollwerk aus Eis, die Mauer schlängelte sich wie ein Fluss aus Weiß durch die grauen Wipfel der Wälder unter ihm.

Nur Augenblicke später rasten die Umrisse er Schwarzen Festung auf ihn zu und ein rechtzeitiges Bremsen vor dem Aufprall schien umso unwahrscheinlicher je näher er den Dächern kam. Doch Bran besann sich, er war schon einmal aus großer Höhe gefallen und hatte den finalen Aufschlag abfangen können. Du musst fliegen, kräftig mit den Flügeln schlagen, nicht mehr.

Um sich Mut zu machen, dachte er daran, dass er es das letzte Mal mit bloßen Armen geschafft hatte und ihm diesmal schon Federn gewachsen waren. Also holte er aus, bäumte seine Vogelarme einmal, zweimal, dreimal mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die unsichtbare Kraft, die ihn zu Boden zerren wollte. Tatsächlich, als er einen Blick riskierte, fand er sich sanft über die Häuser gleitend über den Mauern der Wehranlagen wieder. Er sollte hier sein, soviel war klar. Ein wenig ratlos, warum ihn der alte Herzbaum hier zur Landung gezwungen hatte, ließ er sich auf einen der kargen, blattlosen Bäume innerhalb der Fetsungsmauern nieder. Die schwarzen Brüder gingen ihrem Tagesgeschäft nach und niemand schien sich an noch einem dunklen Federvieh mehr zu stören, wenn sie die kleine Krähe überhaupt schon bemerkt hatten.

Unten auf einer Bank saßen zwei Jungen, kaum konnte man sie Männer nennen, der eine fett wie ein Schwein, der andere breitschultrig und schweigsam, beide gehüllt in die rabenfarbenen Mäntel der Bruderschaft.

„Kopf hoch Schnee, Thorne wird dich nicht immer schikanieren können. Im Winter brauchen sie Männer wie dich", versuchte ihn der Dicke aufzumuntern, doch sein Gefährte konnte die Mundwinkel noch nicht heben. „Er wird mich nie aus der Ausbildung entlassen." „Doch, eh du dich versiehst, bist du erster Grenzer wie es dein Onkel war."

„Ist", das eine Wort kam schnell, aber bitterkalt wie der Winter über die Lippen des Jungen. „Wenn es da draußen einer schafft, dann Halbhand oder einer von euch Wölfen."

„Ich bin kein Stark." „Doch, zumindest zur Hälfte. Und wer soll sonst den alten Bären hier mal ablösen, wenn du es nicht tust? Ich... dann können wir auch ein Schaf gegen die Wildlinge aussenden zum Kämpfen. Oder Pyp?" „Den doch nicht, du kämpft besser als er Schlachtpläne entwerfen könnte." Die beiden Jungen begannen zu lachen, laut und herzlich. Der schneeweiße Schattenwolf zu ihren Füßen starrte stattdessen weiter die kleine Krähe an, die in der Nähe saß, dachte aber nicht daran sich mit ihr eine Zwischenmahlzeit zu erhaschen.

Tief berührt sah Bran die beiden ins Haus gehen, Sam und Jon. Geist blickte ihn noch einmal wehmütig an, bevor er sich ihnen anschloß und durch eine Tür verschwandt.


	5. Chapter 5

TRÄNENMEER

Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte die kleine Krähe sich von der Mauer abgewandt, denn Bran sah nach dem Verschwinden der beiden Anwärter nur noch Jon blutend im Schnee liegen. Im war klar, dass das Gesehene lang zurück liegen musste, Monate wahrscheinlich, doch brachte es ihn den gesuchten Antworten näher. Nun verstand er, welcher Wolf dem Bären folgte und ahnte, dass die Tiere wohl oft für die Familienwappen standen. Aber welcher Tully hatte einen Lennister in der Schlacht bezwungen? Nach allem, was Bran wusste, waren die Löwen den Fischen militärisch überlegen und Schnellwasser so gut wie gefallen.

Mit den blutigen Bildern im Kopf glitt Bran tapfer über Winterfell, wo kein Windstoß ihn zu Boden drückte, stattdessen begann der Himmel seine Trauer zu teilen und öffnete all seine Schleusen. Immer schwerer wurde sein Gefieder und ließ ihn nicht mehr so hoch steigen wie zuvor. Nie war Bran so weit im Süden gewesen, bald hätte er die Grenzen des Nordens erreicht. Und dann konnte er sie sehen, wie zwei hässliche Fratzen in der Mittagssonne, die Zwillingstürme der Freys. Auf sie strahlte das Licht, doch Bran hatte weiter Mühe durch den Regen zu kommen.

Es goss in Strömen als ihre Zinnen ihm entgegen flogen und außer dem Rauschen des Wassers im Wind begann er wilde Schreie zu hören. Blitze leuchteten vor seinen Augen, Armbrustbolzen schossen in eine Brust, seiner Mutter entgleiste das Gesicht in Grauen und Arya sah auf einem Hügel dem Gemetzel zu. Seine Schwester war kein fröhliches Mädchen mehr, dass sich einen Spaß daraus machte ihren Bruder mit dem Bogen zu schlagen. Sie war erstarrt und hilflos, und in ihren Augen konnte man schon eine andere Arya sehen, ein Mädchen, dass niemandem mehr traute. Brans Flügel erlahmten, denn sein Herz blieb stehen.

„Robb", hörte er seine Mutter schreien, doch es verließ kein Wort mehr ihren Mund, den sie war kalt und tot wie ihr Sohn, dem die Boltons und Freys das Herz zerschnitten hatten und den Kopf abgeschlagen. Der Erbe von Winterfell war gefallen und sein Erbe fiel nun aus den Wolken, als wären seine Flügel abgehackt. Tiefer und tiefer stürzte er durch die Fluten der Himmelspforte gen Trident. Diesmal bäumte er sich nicht auf, sondern ergab sich dem Schmerz, ließ einfach los. Sie hatten auch ihn längst getötet.

Kalt und nass fiel er ins Wasser. Kein Bein strampelte gen Oberfläche, kein Flügel zuckte zum Schwimmen, sie wurden ersäuft in Tränen und Blut.

„M`Lady, was sollen wir mit den Gefangenen machen?" „Sie sie aus den Lennisterlager geflohen?" „Nein, sie sind einfach aus Süden gekommen. Bis auf den Jungen, der hat wie ein nasser Sack im Fluss gelegen. Thoros glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass er noch einmal Atem holt, aber der Bursche ist zäher, als er aussieht." „Dann lasst ihn noch eine Weile schlafen, die anderen will ich mir gleich ansehen."

Bran hatte das Gespräch zwischen der Frau und einem Mann in voller Rüstung nur im Halbschlaf gehört. Jemand musste ihn aus dem Fluss gezogen haben. Das hatte ihn zwar gerettet, aber er war wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt und würde nicht fliehen können. Mann hatte ihm Hände und Füße gebunden. Da waren sie gründlicher, als sie sein mussten, stellte Bran bitter fest und fragte sich, wer Kinder überhaupt in Ketten legte.

Er lag in einem primitiven Zelt auf Schafsfellen, die überraschend komfortabel waren und einem richtigen Bett näher kamen, als alles, was er in den vergangenen Monaten unter seinen müden Gliedern gespürt hatte.

Er musste wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde vom Klirren einiger Gläser geweckt. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die auch ihren Kopf unter ihrem Umhang verborgen hielt, wühlte in einigen Ampullen nach dem zerbröselten Pflanzen. Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, „Edmure hat er also verschont, immerhin seinen Eid hat er nicht gebrochen. Aber meine Töchter bringt mir auch das nicht wieder."

Sie hatte einige Blätter einem übel riechenden Aufguss hinzugefügt und legte nun weiße Leinen darin ein. „Gut, dass der alte Lord Tywin tot ist; gut, dass sich die Löwen selbst zerfleischen", fügte sie ebenso leise, aber mit einer fast abartigen Genugtuung hinzu.

Sie schwenkte die Tücher einige Male in der stinkenden Brühe, bevor sie eines mit einem kurzen Stock heraus zog, nur um es auf ihre Hände zu legen.

Bran war neugierig geworden und setzte sich auf, um vielleicht einen Blick auf die missgünistige Dame zu erhaschen, sollte sie doch noch ihre Kapuze zurückschlagen.

Er musste wohl ein Geräusch dabei gemacht haben, den ruckartig verdrehte sich der Stoff des Umhangs und eine entstellte Grimasse, die einmal das Gesicht einer Frau gewesen sein musste, glotzte ihn aus hohlen, böse Augen an. Bran erschrak sich heftig und wandte sofort den Blick ab, doch dem hässlichen Gespenst, dass ihn nun musterte, entfuhr sogleich ein entsetztes Stöhnen und dann kam fast tonlos seine Name über ihre Lippen, „Bran?" Leise und ungläubig sagte das die eben noch harte Stimme mit einen Anflug von Hoffnung.

Erstaunt hob der Junge den Kopf und sah nun seinerseits in das versehrte Gesicht. Bran wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als sich die Erkenntnis in seinen Geist brannte, denn die Augen mochten starr sein, die Züge entstellt, aber ohne jeden Zweifel fand sich hinter der Maske aus Narben, Verzweiflung und imbrünstigem Hass das Gesicht seiner Mutter, seiner verängstigten Mutter, die voller erstaunen auf das Kind blickte, dass ihr unter all ihren Nachkommen das liebste war.

Es fielen keine Worte mehr, nur Arme umeinander. Das steinerne Herz seiner Mutter schien wie durch ein Wunder wieder zu schlagen, aber es waren die Tage der Wunder, beschloss Bran. Er wollte von Rickon erzählen, von Theon und Winterfell, wollte nach Robb fragen, dachte tausend Dinge zu gleich, ahnte aber schon, dass ihn seine Flüge zu früh fort tragen würden, all das zu besprechen. Für den Moment aber waren alle Ereignisse, ob nah oder fern, gleichgültig. Es zählten nur Cat und Bran, Mutter und Sohn.

Sie hatte ihn bald schon verlassen müssen und wollte geheim halten, wer er war und bevor sie wiederkam, wuchsen längst wieder Schwingen aus der Krähenbrust. Doch Bran hatte sich noch nicht von seinem Absturz erholt. Lieber wäre er in den Armen seiner Mutter genesen, hätte sich richtig erholt, doch die halb verhungerten Soldaten schossen sogar kleine Krähen von den Ästen. Ihm blieb nichts, als mit seinem Schnabel einen kleinen Wolf in den Deckel von Cats schwerer Kleidertruhe zu ritzen. Das alte Holz würde ihr beweisen, dass sie die Begegnung nicht geträumt hatte.

Noch geschwächt flog Bran weiter, nur fort vom Trident, den Zwillingen, aber da er die Wolken nicht erklimmen konnte, wusste er auch nicht, welche Richtung er tatsächlich einschlug. Die Winde trugen ihn gutmütig durch den Tag.

Fast schon war es Abend, als er über weite Wiesen glitt, einzelnen Bäume streiften Bachläufe, Hügel schmiegten sich in allen Blickrichtungen an den Horizont. Bran genoss diese Aussicht, die auch von einer friedlichen Welt erzählte, jenseits der Häuser und ihrer Feden.

Auf einem Baum ließ er sich nieder, seine Flügel würden ihn nicht viel weiter tragen können. Müde fügte er seine fedrigen Arme in das Blattwerk im Schatten der Krone. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und Bran konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Buntes Federvieh besang den Abend und unter Bran regte sich etwas im Gebüsch. Zunächst war er zu träge nachzuschauen, doch das Rascheln bestach schließlich seine Neugier zur Genüge.

Unter ihm tollte ein Wolf durch die Grashalme, die wohl den Jungen Bran bis zur Hüfte gereicht hätte, keiner hatte sie je in ihrem Sommerwuchs gestutzt.

Das quirklige Bündel war allein, kein Rudel in Sicht, ein Glück. Beruhigt ergab sich Bran seiner Müdigkeit und hoffte am Morgen da aufzuwachen, wo er diesen Tag beendet hatte.

Heulen weckte ihn, er hockte noch, wo er gewesen war, doch nun wieder als Mensch, als Krüppel auf einem Ast der höher aus dem Stamm ragte, als Bran jetzt lieb sein konnte. Zu seinem weiteren Ensetzen welzten sich nun drei Wölfe unter dem Baum, und sie waren riesig, zumindest zwei von ihnen. Im Dunkeln konnte man ihre graue Gestalt kaum von der Wiese abgrenzen, aber es mussten Schattenwölfe sein. Wann hatte es die so weit im Süden zuletzt gegeben. In den Tagen von Bran dem Erbauer der Mauer? Das wusste keiner. Starr vor Angst blieb Bran regungslos sitzen und nach langen Stunden zog der Morgen heran. Wieder hatte er kaum geschlafen. Um Stille bemüht, blickte er noch einmal herab, sie saßen noch immer dort, alle drei. Der Kleine war der Wolf vom Tag zuvor. Die Großen schleckten einander ab. Unmöglich, dass sie mich noch nicht gewittert haben, dachte Bran. Auf was sie nur warten?

Etwas mutiger geworden beugte sich Bran gefährlich weit nach vorn, es knackte, der riesige Schattenwolf direkt unter ihm wandte seine gewaltigen Kiefer und Bran versuchte verzweifelt wieder halt zu gewinnen, doch zu spät. Seine plumpen Beine zerrten ihn vom Baum, hin zu den reißenden Zähnen der Bestien.

Bran schloss die Augen. Sein Puls raste. Er atmete ein, aus und schlug auf den Boden. Er hörte es zuerst, denn seine tauben Füße landeten zuerst. Nach dem dumpfen Knall zog der Schmerz durch seinen Rücken und den Kopf. Mit jedem Augenblick wartete darauf zu sterben, oder zumindest ein Knurren zu hören. Aber nichts passierte, außer, dass der Schmerz immer tiefer ins Mark brannte.

Endlich knackte ein Ast neben ihm und dann spürte er es auf seiner Wange, eine warme, feuchte Zunge leckte ihm sanft vom Kinn bis zur Stirn. Sie wiederholte ihre Geste in einem gleichmäßigen Takt und so war Bran bereit seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Vor ihm saßen drei Schattenwölfe und bei ihrem vertrauten Anblick, gab es keinen Platz mehr für Angst. Es waren nicht irgendwelche Vertreter ihrer Art, es waren Sommers Geschwister, die kleine war Lady, war sie auch tot. Niemand hatte dieses Tier je so gerufen, doch sie war es.

Neben ihr saß Nymeria. Durch welche Höhlen sie gegangen war, wussten nur die Sieben, aber nun stellte sie ihre Ohren auf, um zu lauschen.

Am unwahrscheinlichsten war allerdings der Dritte im Bunde, Grauwind starrte eiskalt durch die Nacht, als ob das Alphatier ein fernes Ziel vor Augen hatte und der Weg dahin war steinig und lang. Bran mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie das alles wahrhaftig sein konnte, keine Illusion, es waren wirklich die Tage der Wunder. Und Bran nahm das Verschwimmen der Grenzen zwischen gestern und heute, tot und lebendig hin, konnte er ohnehin nichts daran ändern.

Entkräftet wurde er von Wärme umschlossen und schlief wieder ein.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als er wieder erwachte, nunmehr wieder als Krähe. Auf Grauwinds Rücken hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass der Schattenwolf den Baum hinter sich gelassen hatte und durch das hohe Gras schlich. Die beiden anderen waren verschwunden. Sie liefen einige Stunden, dann konnte Bran in der Ferne ein Feste erkennen und ihm bewusst, wieder in die Welt der Menschen eintauchen zu müssen, den Frieden der Natur verlassen zu müssen.

Grauwind wurde schneller und trabte auf einige Zelte zu, sie trugen das Zeichen von Winterfell und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er im Lager, in dem seine Mutter ihn gefunden hatte, keine Banner geweht hatten, gar keine.

Bran löste sich vom Fell des Wolfes und hob ab, viel erholter und wahrlich frei wie ein Vogel drang er in die Festungsmauern vor, keine Wache die ihn aufhielt. Hoch flog er zu einem Fenster, mehr als Test, ob er wieder die Kraft dazu hatte, als durch das Fenster spähen zu können.

Einmal auf dem Sims gelandet sah er einen halb nackten Körper und unwillkürlich stieg ein Schaudern in ihm auf.

Nackte Haut, ein Fenster in großer Höhe und er mit dem Gefühl, dass er hier nicht her gehörte. Schnell drehte er sich um, dann hörte er das hohe summen eines Mädchens, lieblich und unschuldig wie ein neuer Tag. Das beruhigte ihn genug, um noch einmal in das Turmzimmer zu gucken. Sie wusch Leinen aus, sie waren rot von Blut und es versetzte Bran einen Stich in der Brust.

Auf dem Bett lag ein Mann, scheinbar schlafend und vor allem noch sehr jung. Seine Seite war von Lagen von Leinen umwickelt, das Blut weichte sich schon wieder durch.

Das Mädchen trat ans Bett und legte ihm ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn. Bran war so überwältigt von dem Bild, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Krähenaugen stiegen. Dazu waren tatsächlich nur seine Augen fähig, weinende Vogelaugen.

„Euer Majestät..." sagte das Mädchen leise, fast zerbrechlich. „Jeyne bitte, Robb, nur Robb.", sagte der junge Lord von Winterfell, dem die Schweißperlen des Fiebers auf der Stirn standen. Ihre Finger schlossen wie die Glieder einer Kette ineinander und verharrten so. Jeynes Lippen küssten die Perlen von Robbs nasser Schläfe. In Bran stieg eine Wärme auf, genau wie er sie erst in den Armen der totgeglaubten Mutter genossen hatte. Tief gerührt hüpfte er in die Kammer und setzte sich am Fuße des Bettes ans Lager seines großen Bruders.

Robb bemerkte den Vogel schnell und blinzelte ihm entgegen. Das Mädchen erschrak, als sie die schwarze Silhouette sah. Heftig suchte sie Bran mit ihren Armen vom Krankenlager des Königs zu scheuchen. Doch Robb hob den Oberkörper, so falsch es auch sein mochte, mit dem großen Riss in der Brust. „Lass ihn!", sagte er barsch.

„Aber Majestät, die Raben gehören zum Maester, nicht in Euren Schlafgemach." Seine Arme teilten sich und eine Hand bot sich dem Vogel an, die anderen schloss sich um die Schulter des Mädchens. „Jeyne", begann er dann viel sanfter, „das hier ist eine Krähe und sie wird uns keine Leid zufügen." Seine Worte erstickten jeden Zweifel in ihr und der Vogel nahm auf Robbs Arm Platz.

„Wie kommt es, dass du keine Angst vor Grauwind hast, aber dich ein Vogel so ängstigt? Kommen sie nicht alle aus dem selben Wald?" „Majestät... Robb," korrigiert sie sich so gleich, „ ich habe keine Furcht vor Euch, Ihr ward mein Feind, ich habe keine Angst vor euren Männern, nicht vor euren Wolf. Seid ihr nicht alle Wölfe aus Winterfell? Aber von Raben kommt nur schlechte Kunde, mein König." „Erst sprichst du weise, dann wie ein Fischermädchen", Robb lächelte, wie er es getan hatte, wenn er Jon mit dem Schwert besiegt hatte. Amüsiert blickte er auf Jeyne, die ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er mit ihr sprach, als sei sie seine Schwester, denn sie trug keine Maske, die eine Scham hätte verbergen können.

Robbs blaue Augen wandten sich wieder Bran zu, er mochte ihn nicht erkennen, doch wusste er, dass ein überaus sonderlicher Vogel vor ihm saß. „Er ist eine Krähe", wiederholte er sich und Bran erwiderte den langen, tiefen Blick und in ihm schossen Erinnerungen hoch und eine Erkenntnis; ihm wurde klar, dass all seine Besuche wie Erinnerungen der Orte waren, die ihm auf seiner Suche eine Geschichte erzählten.

Am Ende seiner Reise würde Bran die Fragen des Herzbaumes beantworten können und vielleicht wieder ein Junge werden, der in einer Zeit verblieb, bis dahin, würde er weiter fliegen und suchen.


	6. Chapter 6

DORNISCHER WEIN

Einmal wischte sie sich die Tränen von den hübschen Wangen, aber Sansa würde nicht damit beginnen ihren Kummer mit vielen Bechern dornischen Weines zu ertränken, wie es Cersei oft tat. Sie hatte ihren Sohn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, kein Wunder, dass sie sich kaum noch beherrschte. Sansas Angst vor Tyrion und dem gemeinsamen Ehebett geisterte nachts immer noch durch ihre schlaflosen Gedanken, obwohl er sie wohl zu nichts Zwingen würde. Von allen Lennisters war er der Hässlichste, von allen Lennisters hatte er das größte Herz für andere. Dennoch, warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet Sansa zur Verbündeten machen? Was konnte sie der ehemaligen Hand schon bieten, immerhin hatte er es seinem strategischen Geist zu verdanken, dass er das Amt überlebt hatte im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Vorgängern, Jon Arryn und Vater, dachte Sansa.

Wie klug es von ihr war Kleinfinger zu vertrauen, wusste sie nicht, aber er war ein Meister der Verschwörung und die junge Wölfin war gewillt überall zu lernen, wo sie auch nur einen guten Lehrer vermutete. Auf diese Art hatte sie auch schon von ihren Feinden gelernt, das einzig Positive an ihrer enormen Zahl.

Robb war ihnen bisher nicht mit dem Schwert beigekommen, ihr Vater nicht mit Ehrenhaftigkeit, Arya hatte sich auf ihre Weise angepasst und war wie eine Katze in der Nacht verschwunden, die auf Beutefang war. Sansa konnte nicht ahnen, wo sich ihre kleine Schwester hin gewandt hatte, aber sie lebte. Sie musste einfach am Leben sein. Sie war eine Überlebenskünstlerin, erkannte Sansa jetzt mit den Monaten der Trennung an. Wie sie den den kleinen Stubbelkopf vermisste, den ihr Jon immer beschert hatte, sie vermisste sogar mit ihr zu Streiten, denn ihre Auseinandersetzungen waren immer so kindisch gewesen, bis auf die eine, welche ihrer Lady den Hals gekostet hatte. Aber das war mehr Sansas, denn Aryas Schuld. Es war nur der Vorgeschmack gewesen, auf das, was folgen sollte.

Sansa beschwor in sich die Stärke herauf, um auch diesem Tag mit seinen höfischen Intrigen gewachsen zu sein, „Sie ist eine Katze und ich... ich werde alles tun um mehr zu sein, als nur ihrer aller kleines Täubchen. Kleinfinger soll mir Winterfell nur zurückbringen, aber ich mache Frieden nur mit den Meinen, nicht mit ihm, wenn er mich hintergeht." Kaum hatte sie sich selbst verstummen gehör,t klopfte es an der Tür. Eine Kammerdienerin stand im Rahmen und bestellte sie zum Essen in den Saal, in dem unter all den Schlangen Tyrion ein sehr erträglicher Anblick war.

Sie trat für eine abschließende Kontrolle vor den Spiegel und richtete einige Strähnen, Mutter wäre zufrieden, Septa Mordane auch. Dann lächelte sie sich selbst im Spiegel zu und sah hinter ihr gerade noch einen kohlschwarzen Schatten aus dem Fenster gleiten, doch es machte ihr keine Angst, mochte sie auch früher schreckhaft gewesen sein.

Heute war sie die weiße Taube, die im Löwenzwinger und Wespennest überdauerte ohne zu viele Federn zu lassen. Das Glas Wein am Abendtisch ließ sie unangetastet und in ihr heulte eine trotzige Wölfin, die gerade erst erwachte.

Viel weiter im Süden zu einer anderen Zeit, in der Robert noch nicht König war, aber auch Krieg und Verzweiflung das Land überzog. Und doch kreiste der selbe Schatten über der Küste, wie vor Sansas Fenster.

Unten zwischen den Felsen hockten vor einer Hüte zwei Menschen, schaute man genau genug hin, konnte man auch das Neugeborene in den Armen des jungen Mannes erkennen. Müde sahen sie aus, der Mann am meisten. Kratzer und Beulen überall bezeugten, dass er nicht nur vom Krieg sprach, sondern ihn auch kennen lernen musste. Schweigsam huschte sein Blick einmal zu dem Säugling, dann wieder zu dessen Mutter. Auch sie schien erschöpft, aber auch irgendwie erlöst.

„Mach ihn zu einem von uns, lass nicht zu, dass jemand seine Identität erfährt." „Es wird niemand erfahren, wer er ist, nicht mal er selbst, bis er alt genug ist. Ich werde ihn lieben wie meinen eigenen Sohn", versprach der Junge in Rüstung, der schon vor der Zeit zum Mann reifen musste und sein Gesicht nahm eine sorgenvolle und zugleich erhabene Haltung an, die ihn für all die Jahre seines Lebens unverwechselbar machen sollte. „Daran zweifle ich nicht", sagte das Mädchen so gönnerhaft, fast frech, dass man sie hätte zurecht weisen müssen, wäre sie nicht so blass gewesen.

„Ned?" „Ja?" „Catelyn Tully wird dir gut tun, Brandon war nur eine Vereinbarung, für mich seid ihr beiden eine Verheißung. Schau bitte nicht mehr so traurig. Siehst du nicht wie die Wellen mit dem Licht spielen. Ich wollte immer schon das Meer sehen."

Entgegen ihrer Eigenart ließ sie die Stille tief ins sich eindringen und ihr älterer Bruder störte sie nicht bei ihrem letzten Sonnenbad, es gab auch nichts mehr zu sagen, nichts mehr zu versprechen. „Mein kleiner Wolf soll Jon heißen", sagte sie mit dem Blick aufs Meer und küsste den Kleinen warm auf die Stirn. Bald hielten auch ihre Arme das Kind und das Brechen der Wellen ließ sie alle einschlafen. Die Möwen kreischten in den wärmer werdenden Vormittag und Ned stützte seine Schwester, bis der kleine Jon endgültig in seinen Händen lag. Er nahm einen Zug vom hiesigen süßen Wein aus seinem Schlauch und blinzelte die ersten Tränen weg, aber irgendwann liefen sie über ein stummes Gesicht, dass nur einen Jungen zeigte, dem man das liebste genommen hatte, nicht der lieblichste, dornische Tropfen hätte ihn getröstet.


	7. Chapter 7

TRATSCH DER FISCHWEIBER

Ihr Lehrer hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle mehr hören, als die Leute sagten, ohne ein Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln. Also begab sie Arya an einen Ort, der vor neuen Informationen nur so überquoll und sich die Händler noch nicht zu lange den Kopf zerbrochen hatten, welche Geschichte sie vielleicht doch nicht erzählen sollten später in einer Herberge. Nein, Arya aah sie landen und der Fischmarkt gab jedermann eine Möglichkeit zwischen den Massen zu verschwinden oder erst gar nicht von anderen bemerkt zu werden. Außerdem musst man nur die Augen offen halten, um ein gratis Essen zu bekommen.

Kurz bevor die Sonne am höchsten Stand drängte sie sich durch die Stände des Fischmarktes und meinte noch nicht genug gelauscht zu haben für diesen Tag. Mit gespitzten Ohren streifte sie durch die Reihen und schließlich hörte sie etwas, ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, „Ja die Khaleesi ist aus Osten gekommen, aus Quarth.", sagte die eine, fett wie der Mond rund war und mit einem furchtbar hässlichen Paar Augen gestraft, dass es fast unmöglich machte, sie anzusehen. „Eine Dothraki aus der Händlerstadt, die hätten sie doch im Skelettgarten verdursten lassen", flötete ihre nicht minder dicke Freundin besserwisserisch. „Sie ist nicht nur eine Khaleesi, sie kam aus Pentos und ist die Mutter der Drachen." „Ist sie die Frau mit Haar aus silberner Seide?", wollte die zweite wissen. „So sagt man, aber ich sage sie ist eine Targaryen, eine Erbin des Throns in Westeros." „Soll sie doch übers Meer setzen und endlich die Sklavenstädte frei geben. Das vermiest meinem Mann nur das Geschäft", wollte die eine schon das Gespräch beenden, aber zu früh. „Für uns alle wäre es das Beste, wenn sie nach Westeros verschwinden würde, mit ihren Drachen würde sie die Häuser wieder in ihre verdammten Löcher jagen und der Handel könnte endlich wieder florieren. Im Moment haben ja nicht einmal Piraten ihr auskommen, obwohl Stannis so viele von ihnen gekauft haben soll, bevor er mit Mann und Maus im Schwarzwasser versank." „Stannis mag verloren haben, aber er vagabundiert jetzt durch den Norden. Und die Targaryen ist verschwunden, auf dem Rücken von einem ihrer Ungeheuer sei sie aus der Stadt geritten, wie einst ihre erzählt man sich auf allen Basaren." „Ich geb nichts auf dein Geschwätz." „Du wirst schon sehen, in welchen düsteren Tagen wir leben, im Westen seien auch die Anderen wieder erwacht, heißt es. Und wenn du mich fragst, dann kann nur heißes Feuer aus Drachenmäulern uns noch retten."

Die beiden Weiber mochten weiter zanken, Arya hatte genug gehört. An solchen Tagen erinnerte sie sich immer an Winterfell, wenn sie Dinge aus Westeros hörte. Immer machte es sie traurig, aber das Weinen hatte sie sich schon lange abgewöhnt, sie war kein Kind mehr und mochte sie ihre Verwandten noch so sehr vermissen. Sie hatte Rache geschworen und die führte nur über die ihr gestellte Aufgabe.

Nicht viel weiter sah sie einen Stand, der ohne seinen Händler nur darauf wartete geleert zu werden. Ihre Hemmungen hatte Arya lange abgelegt und sie hatte genügend Zeit sich den leckersten Fisch auszusuchen, sie hätte ihn mit kaum mehr Mühe auch entwenden können, wenn der Händler ihr derweil etwas Anderes angepriesen hätte. All das gehörte zu ihren leichtesten Übungen.

Mit ihrer Beute verschwand sie zwischen den wogenden Wellen der Bewohner von Bravoos, keiner auf dem Markt würde behaupten können sie auf dem Markt gesehen zu haben. Nur eine kleine Krähe, die sogar Arya entgangen war, folgte der diebischen Katze noch eine Weile in Stadt, wo Arya nach neuen Informationsquellen suchte.


	8. Chapter 8

DER BLICK VOM HIMMEL

Nach seinem Flug über die Meerenge zurück nach Westeros war Bran erschöpft, er war nicht nur weit gereist in Meilen, nein, auch in Jahren. In seinem Inneren konnte er darauf vertrauen im Norden alle Antworten, die er noch brauchte, finden zu können. Zumindest auf seinen Bauch sollte sich ein Vogel verlassen, wenn er sich auch aus der Welt und aus der Zeit gefallen fühlte.

So flog er und ließ den Wind entscheiden, wo er ankam. Aber es war nicht überraschend, dass am Abend Winterfell unter ihm lag. Ein heiles Winterfell, ohne Schandflecken auf den Antlitz der Fassaden von Feuer und Rauch. Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen und Bran sah Rodrik mit einem noch fast knabenhaften Robb eine Parade einstudieren. Theon saß auf einer Mauer nicht fernab und schien sich über die Missgeschicke des Jüngeren köstlich zu amüsieren. Jon stand auch dort und beobachte gelehrsam die Schwertstreiche, viel konzentrierter als Robb, der keine Lust mehr hatte. Schattenwölfe waren keine zu sehen.

Dann geschah etwas sehr Skurriles, denn er sah sich selbst auf der Flucht vor Jory über die Dächer hüpfen. Und er entkam ihm so wohl in der Luft, als auch auf den Mauern unten. Er konnte sich an den Abend erinnern, etwa ein halbes Jahr, bevor der König mit den Seinen von Süden gekommen war.

Die Sonne sank immer tiefer und die Wolken schmückten sich in ihren schönsten Farben zum Abschied. Im Götterhain ging ein alter Mann mit einem Jungen an der Hand spazieren. Bran setzte sich zu ihnen und landete auf dem Herzbaum. Als die beiden den alten Stamm erreichten, konnte Bran ihnen zu hören. „Ich habe von einem großen Wolf im Wald geträumt. Er war viel größer als Vaters Jagdhunde", behauptete das Kind. „Es gibt große Wölfe, aber nur nördlich des Walles, Euer Wappentier ist ein solcher Schattenwolf, das weißt du doch Rickon. Aber hier und im Wolfswald sind schon lange keine mehr gesehen worden. Dein hoher Vater würde es sicher nicht gut heißen, wenn du von diesen Bestien erzählst, Wappentier oder nicht. Es war nur ein Traum."

Wenn sich da der gute Luwin nicht geirrt hatte. Dennoch fuhr er fort, „Und der Vogel am Himmel, zu welcher Art gehört er?" „Ein Falke?" „Genau. Er sieht alles, mein kleiner Lord, genau wie du." Die Ironie war nicht zu überhören. Luwin deutete nun ins Geäst des Herzbaumes, genau auf Bran. „Und welcher ist das." „Eine Rabe!", schrie der Kleine rechthaberisch, eben hatten sie wohl die Raben aus dem Turm gefüttert, bevor diese ihre nächste Botschaft überbrachten.

„Nein, das hier, Rickon, ist eine Krähe. Sie würde sich von keinem von uns eine Botschaft um den Hals binden lassen, eher hackt sie dir die Augen aus. Bald werden wieder die weißen Raben aus Königsmund kommen und die Kunde vom Ende des Sommers bringen. Sie sind treue Diener. Krähen haben ihren eigenen Willen, genau wie die Schattenwölfe hinter der Mauer und die Falken oben am Himmel."

„Und die Wölfe von Winterfell", sagte der Junge und Luwin widersprach ihm nicht. Sie waren aus dem Norden und wie alle Tiere hier trotzen sie den Umständen seit den Tagen von Brandon dem Erbauer und auch schon davor als der Kontinent noch in den Händen der Kinder des Waldes lag. Sie hatten ihr Erbe angetreten.

Andächtig verharrte der Maester noch eine Weile vor dem heiligen Ort mit Göttern die er nicht so gut kannte wie die Sieben und ihnen hier im Norden doch so viel mehr vertraute. Bran sah ihm noch ein bisschen zu, bis er sich wieder von den Zweigen erhob und mit den breiten Flügeln in den Himmel schraubte. Unter ihm lagen die Felder in Gold und erntereif. Er sah sein jüngeres Ich von den Dächern steigen und wusste, dass er an diesem Abend eine sonderbare Krähe wegfliegen gesehen hatte. Der Beginn all seiner Träume. Robb, Jon, Rodrik und Theon hatten längst zusammengepackt und er sah nur noch seine Brüder schwatzend in die Halle entschwinden.

Viel weiter im Norden lag wieder alles unter Schnee und Eis, aber die Kälte konnte Bran nichts mehr an haben. Er hatte die Mauer bereits überquert und hielt eifrig nach dem alten Baum Ausschau, der vor wenigen Tagen mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Oder war es schon Monate her, oder lag es in einer noch fernen Zukunft, konnte er all die schrecklichen Dinge aufhalten? War es längst zu spät? Und auf welche Frage hatte er bei diesem ersten Gespräch richtig geantwortet? Doch wohl auf die, wer er war. Aber wer war der Erbe von Winterfell? Bran war sich sicher, dass jede Antwort verschieden ausfallen musste, sich keine wiederholte.

Müde vom langen Flug entschied er zu landen, es war ohnehin schon wieder dunkel und er würde den Herzbaum so nicht finden können. Wahrscheinlich würde er dort ankommen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war, wie zuvor auch schon.

Nichts ahnend ließ er sich nieder und konnte in es kaum erwarten seinen Kopf ins warme Gefieder zu stecken, als er in der Ferne ein schwaches Licht flackern sah, klein und trüb. Lichtern zu folgen, hatte sich bisher immer ausgezahlt und deshalb verweigerte er sich auch jetzt nicht, war er auch schon mehr als einen Tag durchgängig in der Luft gewesen. Langsam näherte sich der Fackelschein und wurde stärker, aber die Flammen waren auch aus wenigen Baumreihen Entfernung noch flach, nur ein Lagerfeuer. Dahinter stand im Knie tiefen Schnee eine einfache Kate, die kaum den Namen verdiente, eher noch ein Unterstand. Ein Mann saß in schwarz gehüllt und fest von vielen Lagen Fellen umwickelt vor dem flackernden Licht. Im stehen mochte er groß sein, doch so gab er nur ein jämmerliches Bild ab, das kaum der Kälte trotze.

Bran brauchte sich nicht zu nähern, um zu wissen, wer da im Schnee kauerte und fror, nur darauf warted, dass das Wetter für einige Sonnenstunden nachgiebiger wurde und der Weg nach Süden begehbar. Wie lang er schon wartete, wusste der Mann wohl selbst kaum mehr, aber er hatte es bisher geschafft nicht zu erfrieren, was sollte noch Schlimmeres kommen, der Winter war längst da.

Irgendwann musste Bran eingeschlafen sein. Als er nun erwachte, saß er auf einem anderen Ast, als auf dem er eingeschlafen war. Unter ihm lauerte ein Rudel Wölfe, die hatten an einem Kadaver gefressen. Es waren Schattenwölfe, groß, grau und grimmig wie die Nacht. Bran war mulmig auf seinem dünnen Ast und seinen nach dünneren Vogelbeinchen. Er sah wie ein Halbstarker einen Knochen im Maul hatte. Eine riesige Bestie lag neben ihm, mit großen blauen Augen kalt wie Eis. Bran hätte schwören können, dass er der Eiswolf war, nur größer und schrecklicher. Zwischen den mächtigen Pfoten des Tieres lag ein weiterer Knochen, ein Kinderschädel. Und über den Haupt des Rudelführers thronte das blutende Gesicht des Herzbaumes und in diesem Moment wusste Bran auf entsetzlich klare Weise, dass es sein Schädel war und seine Gebeine, die unter dem Ungeheuer lagen. Sie hatten ihn gefressen, mit Haut und Haar. Er war längst tot, sein ganzer Flug nur ein letztes Aufbäumen bevor er ins Land der Toten reiste. Obwohl er zuvor immer Zweifel an dem gehegt hatte, was er sah, hatte diese Szenerie etwas so Endgültiges, das nichts davon falsch sein konnte. Er war tot. Und unter den Wölfen lag auch Sommer, Luwin hatte recht behalten, so sehr sich der Schattenwolf auch um ihn bemüht hatte, am Ende war das eigene Überleben wichtiger gewesen und der Hunger hatte gesiegt. Bran konnte es ihm nicht einmal Übel nehmen.

Die ganze Zeit war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass auf einem der Steine immer noch das flache Feuer flackerte und auf seine Geschwister wartete.

Wenn das Feuer noch brannte, dann hatte sich das Sammeln von Antworten am Ende vielleicht doch ausgezahlt. Hatte er sein Ziel endlich erreicht? Aber wo blieb die Stimme des Baumes. Das Holz unter ihm verharrte still, wie man das ändern konnte, würde womöglich seine letzte Prüfung sein.

Bisher hatten ihn seine Verbündeten immer vor Schaden bewahrt, ob bei einem Absturz oder bei tosenden Böen. Also ließ er es darauf ankommen und verließ den Ast um sich auf dem Boden zwischen den Riesen aus Pelz, Klauen und Zähnen nieder zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ der kleine Wolf den Knochen fallen und näherte sich der kleinen Krähe mit verspielter Freude. Auch die anderen Schattenwölfe schienen genau darauf gewartet zu haben. Sie setzten sich auf und beäugten ungeduldig den Herzbaum, als würden auch sie darauf hoffen, dass er wieder zum Leben erwachte.

Und tatsächlich begann der Wald wieder zu grollen und die Erde bebte. Mit einem Wimpernschlag waren alle Wölfe verschwunden, alle außer Sommer, der lag neben Bran und schleckte ihm übers Gesicht und nahm die gewohnte Postion über den tauben Beinen ein. Und mit dem menschlichen Körper war auch das Frösteln zurück gekommen. Auf einem Ast hatte die dreiäugige Krähe Platz genommen und blickte auf den Krüppel und seinen Beschützer herab.

Tief und ernstaunlich munter drang die Stimme des Herzbaumes durch den Wald. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte sie fast gehässig. „Ein wenig", gab Bran zu und hoffte, dass all das bald ein Ende haben würde. „Nun, hast du gesehen?" „Ja, dass hat er", krächzte der schwarze Vogel ungeduldig von oben. Nun mach schon du alter Baum." Bran musste schmunzeln, offenbar, war er nicht der einzige, dem die Warterei auf die Nerven ging.

„Stell mit deine Fragen noch einmal, ich will meine bestes geben, sie dieses Mal richtig zu beantworten." „Also schön", brummte es aus dem Holz und das Rätselspiel ging in die zweite Runde.

Die Fragen kannte Bran längst auswendig, so oft hatte er sie sich selbst gestellt auf seinem langen Flug. Und doch kamen einige der Antworten nun wie spontane Eingebungen. Was ihm jetzt offensichtlich erschien, war lange vor ihm im Nebel geblieben, so auch gleich bei der ersten Frage.

„Zu wem sprichst du?" „Zu den Kindern des Waldes." „Wer ist der Wolf, der das Rudel führt?" Und just in diesem Augenblick, wurde ihm klar, dass das seine bisher einzige richtige Antwort gewesen war, „Der Erbe von Winterfell."

„Welche Katze schleicht durch die Häuser der Feinde?" „Arya Stark." Welcher einsame Wolf streift durch den Winterwald?" „Benjen Stark." „Welcher Eiswolf folgt dem Bären auf den Thron?" „Jon Schnee." „Welche Krähe bringt die Kunde aus dem Norden?" „Bran Stark." „Welcher Falke sieht die Wölfe auch jenseits der Ufer?" „Rickon." All das hatte ihn nun keine Mühe mehr gekostet, denn er hatte die Bedeutung des Rätsels verstanden, jedem seiner Familie wurde eine Aufgabe zu Teil.

„Welche Taube bringt den Frieden?" „Sansa Stark", gab er fast wehmütig zur Antwort. Würde eines seiner Geschwister wieder sehen, nach all dem hier?

„Welcher Fisch zähmte den Löwen?" „Catelyn Tully, sie stammt aus Schnellwasser und hat Jamie Lennister einen Schwur abgetrotzt." Die Frau mit der steinernen Miene, dachte Bran, welch trauriger Abgesang auf seine Mutter, besser wäre sie tot und hätte ihren Frieden gefunden. Bran konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr sie den Löwen durch den Schwur verändert hatte.

„Wer beugt den Hirsch?" „Dany Targaryen, die Mutter der Drachen"; das war sich Bran tausendfach sicherer als die Fischweiber von Bravoos, hatte er das Mädchen mit dem Silberhaar auch nie gesehen.

Ohne Brans Antworten zu kommentieren fuhr der Baum fort, „Wer bannt die Kälte?" „Drachenfeuer." Im Kopf hatte Bran mitgezählt und wusste nun käme die letzte und entscheidende Frage, wer er war. Er konnte nicht mit seinem Namen Antworten, den hatte er schon einmal gewählt. Die kleine Krähe und auch „Wolf" hatten ihm bei seinem ersten Versuch kein Feuer beschert. Und doch musste er die Antwort wissen. Würde er doch nur die Regeln machen in diesem verzwickten Spiel, in dem es auch für ihn um Leben und Tod ging. Und bei diesem Gedanken, kam ihm die Antwort in den Sinn. Er war längst tot, und doch lebte er wie der Baum. Er konnte keine Antwort zweimal geben, es sei denn, er stellte die Fragen selbst.

Er war wie die dreiäugige Krähe, wie der Baum, es gab keinen Unterschied. Sie waren die Kinder des Waldes, ihre Erben, wie Luwin gedacht hatte.

Ohne das der Baum noch einmal sprechen musste sprach Bran leise die Worte aus, die ein Dutzend Feuer im Winterwald aufbrennen ließen, „Ich bin ein Kind des Waldes."


	9. Chapter 9

DER ERBE VON WINTERFELL

Bran erwachte, er lag an dem Herzbaum im hohen Norden, als Junge, bei ihm war auch Sommer; er hatte ihn also nicht verlassen. Hatte er alles nur geträumt, den Baum, den Flug und die Wölfe?

Es gab nicht eine Spur von Feuern, nur Schnee und Eis und Kälte. Keine Seele streifte durch die Bäume und Bran fühlte sich wieder entsetzlich allein. Das Gefühl vom Fliegen war so echt gewesen, dass er es um jeden Preis zurück haben wollte. Um jeden.

Fast wäre er seinen Zweifeln erlegen, als ihn von oben wieder die Krähenaugen anstarrten. Diesmal hörte er die Stimme des Vogels in seinem Kopf.

„Du kennst nun den Weg, die Drachen fliegen zu ihrem Hort, Falken und Tauben ziehen mit ihnen. Aber der Norden braucht einen grimmigen Wolf, der auch im kommenden Winter weiß, wie man die Anderen wieder in ihre Gräber schickt." „Das kann aber unmöglich ich sein, ich bin nur ein Krüppel." „Nein, du bist viel mehr, du bist ein Bote und du wirst die Hoffnung zurückbringen. Aber der grimmige Wolf wirst du niemals werden, dabei hast du Recht." „Aber wenn Robb tot ist, bin ich der Erbe von Winterfell, oder bin ich auch längst tot und Rickon der letzte Stark?" „Atmest du nicht mehr?", fragte ihn die Krähe argwöhnisch. Bran fiel nichts mehr ein und beschloss sich von der Krähe belehren zu lassen wie ein dummer Tölpel. „Ich werde ihn dir zeigen, den Erben von Winterfell, das ist das Letzte, was wir für dich tun können, denn unsere Macht schwindet. Wenn die Anderen wieder erwachen, müssen die Menschen über sie siegen, genau wie dieser Tage, aber wir werden sie nicht einmal mehr ihren Weg begleiten können."

Bran sparte sich die Frage nach dem Wie, es würde sich eine Lösung finden, wie ein Krüppel einem Vogel folgen konnte, die hatte es bisher ja noch immer gegeben. Und Sommer ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Nur die Bäume wussten, ob auch der Schattenwolf das Federvieh verstand, aber er buckelte sich seinen Gefährten über den starken Nacken und Bran krallte sie fest mit den Fingerni n Sommers dickes, warmes Fell.

Sie liefen, der Wolf folgte dem Vogel, so glaubte Bran zumindest, denn er konnte die Krähe nirgendwo mehr ausmachen. Nach einigen Bäumen traten andere Schatten aus dem Wald, mehr und mehr Wölfe schlossen sich ihnen an. In ihren Mäulern schimmerten schwarze Zähne, an denen ein seltsamer Frost angesetzt hatte. Bran hatte in einer der Geschichten von der alten Nan gehört, dass in uralten Zeiten Ungeheuer mit Zähnen aus schwarzem Glas die Anderen zerfleischt hatten, als seinen sie aus Blut und Knochen gebaut.

Immer weiter stapfte das imposante Rudel durch den Wald und gelangte schließlich wieder auf eine Lichtung. Sie waren im Kreis gelaufen, denn vor ihnen Stand der Herzbaum und unter seinen weinenden Antlitz lag der riesenhafte Wolf und döste im eiskalten Wind vor sich hin. Längst hatte er das sich nähernde Rudel bemerkt und hob aufmerksam den Kopf, dabei gab er den Blick auf Fetzen von Kleidung frei, die zwischen seinen Pfoten wehten.

Alle Wölfe blieben stehen, außer Sommer, der kämpfte sich weiter mit seiner Last bis zum Herzbaum. Neben seinem größeren Vettern hielt auch er inne und Bran rutschte sanft von seinem Rücken. Er fand sich zwischen den beiden Untieren wieder, die ihn beide freundlich ansahen. In den zerrissenen Lacken zwischen den starken Beinen des großen Wolfes lag diesmal kein Schädel, sondern ein Kopf, Locken die halb im Schnee versanken und darunter schloss sich ein hageres Gesicht an, ein furchtbar vernarbter Hals und ein in graue Lumpen geschlagener Körper, dem man durch die Kleider ansah, dass hungerte.

Bran tastete sich durch den Schnee, nur langsam konnte er mit der Kraft seiner Arme vorwärts kriechen, aber schließlich erreichte er die abgemagerte Gestalt. Zärtlich berührte Bran die zu schmalen Schultern und zog sich an den Körper heran. Soweit er konnte beugte er sich über den Schlafenden, dann versuchte er ihn zu wecken. „Robb", flüsterte Bran leise ins Ohr seines ältesten Bruders, der nur ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Beschützend schlang Grauwind wieder den Wolfskörper um Robb und schien darauf zu warten, dass Bran eine erlösende Idee hätte. Um ihn herum waren alle Wölfe verschwunden außer Sommer und Grauwind. Sie würden hier alle gemeinsam erfrieren, wenn kein Wunder geschah.

Lange Zeit hockten sie dort und ein neuer Morgen kroch durch die Zweige der dunklen Riesen, aber die Sonne hatte all ihre wärmenden Kräfte auf den Weg zum Boden eingebüßt.

Sie warteten und warteten und ein erbamungsloser Wind hatte sie bis zum Mittag halb eingeweht.. Dann hörte Bran auf einmal Stimmen, er hätte nicht sagen können, ob sie Einbildung waren oder wirklich, ob er und Robb noch lebten, hätte nicht eine warme Zunge seine Wange berührt. Wieder mit neuen Lebensgeistern ausgestattet öffnete Bran die Augen und erkannte ein ihm vertrautes, weißes Gesicht. Hechelnd stand er vor ihm und seine Geschwister flankierten ihn, als seien die drei nie getrennt gewesen.

Von fern hallten Stimmen durch den Wald, die immer nur das eine Wort riefen, „Geist!" Doch der Schattenwolf folgte den Rufen nicht, sondern verharrte bei seiner wiedergefundenen Familie. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Bran wusste, dass es keine Wildlinge sein würden, denn unter den vielen Männern unter den Bäumen hätte er einen auch unter tausenden heraus gehört, Jon Schnee. Sein Cousin würde ihn finden. Bran würde der Bote sein, Robb wieder ein Anführer, viel grimmiger als er es als Junge gewesen war. So grimmig, wie ihn der Norden brauchte. Sie alle würden ihren Weg unter den Drachen finden und leben, wenn der Winter gebannt war - bis der nächste Winter naht.


End file.
